


Posso darti quello che vuoi

by sunnybriefs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Vuoi stare calmo un attimo?»<br/>«Sono calmissimo!»<br/>«No, ti stai agitando.»<br/>«E’ normale che io sia agitato! Non voglio essere costretto a passare il poco tempo libero che ho in punizione: ci sono cose ben più importanti di cui devo occuparmi che non passare il mio tempo a farmi ricordare il regolamento scolastico.»<br/>«Non finirai in punizione: ti fidi di me?»<br/>«Assolutamente no!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posso darti quello che vuoi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt **82 – Nel silenzio della notte** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)  
>  Scritta per Imriel, una donna meravigliosa che ha bisogno di del sano Griffyndor!Enjolras nella sua vita. Ti amo. ♥

«Vuoi stare calmo un attimo?»  
«Sono calmissimo!»  
«No, ti stai agitando.»  
«E’ normale che io sia agitato! Non voglio essere costretto a passare il poco tempo libero che ho in punizione: ci sono cose ben più importanti di cui devo occuparmi che non passare il mio tempo a farmi ricordare il regolamento scolastico.»  
«Non finirai in punizione: ti fidi di me?»  
«Assolutamente no!»  
Grantaire rise alla risposta e Enjolras, nascosto insieme a lui dietro una statua con la testa che ciondolava da una parte, arrossì per la rabbia. Quando Grantaire quella mattina era andato da lui al tavolo dei Gryffindor per dirgli che aveva una cosa molto importante da mostrargli, Enjolras era stato titubante all’idea, ma alla fine aveva accettato il suo invito ad incontrarsi vicino alla statua dell’armatura dopo il coprifuoco.  
Se fosse stato in suo potere, Enjolras avrebbe risolto la questione quella mattina stessa – non gli importava certo di saltare una lezione di Storia della Magia o di Babbanologia, il cui insegnamento era affidato ad un totale incompetente – ma Grantaire aveva detto ridendo che per tutta la giornata sarebbe stato impegnato a fare altro e che avrebbero dovuto rimandare quella deliziosa chiacchierata a dopo.  
«Immagino che ora tu me lo possa anche dire,» dichiarò Enjolras, dando voce ai suoi pensieri.  
Grantaire inarcò un sopracciglio. «Dirti cosa? Stai per scoprirlo comunque, perché ci tieni così tanto a rovinarti la sorpresa?»  
«Perché è notte e se devo seguirti in questa ridicola pantomima vorrei almeno sapere cosa sta succedendo.»  
«Come ti pare,» disse Grantaire, e da una tasca del mantello tirò fuori una pergamena ripiegata su se stessa e la porse ad Enjolras, dicendogli di toccarla con la bacchetta nel centro. «La parola d’ordine è _ABC_ ,» aggiunse, pronunciando le lettere in francese.  
Enjolras quasi sorrise nell’udire il gioco di parole – quasi – e fece quello che Grantaire gli aveva detto: non appena ebbe appoggiato la bacchetta e pronunciato _abaissé_ piccoli rigagnoli di inchiostro iniziarono a scorrere sulla carta e a intrecciarsi tra loro, tracciando quella che secondo dopo secondo appariva come una dettagliatissima mappa del Castello.  
«Questa è Hogwarts,» disse, sbattendo le palpebre perplesso. «Dove l’hai—un momento! L’hai disegnata _tu_?»  
«Sì, e ci ho messo due giorni di sobrietà per finirla.»  
Enjolras ritornò a guardare la mappa e solo in quel momento si rese conto di piccole macchioline simili d impronte di scarpe vicino alle quali c’erano nomi e cognomi dei proprietari, suppose, quando vide il suo nome e quello di Grantaire vicini, e quello del professor Javert al piano inferiore.  
Enjolras si voltò a guardare Grantaire provando il forte impulso di—ma lo ricacciò da ovunque fosse venuto e riconsegnò la mappa a suo creatore commentando: «Due giorni, dici? Come sei riuscito a fare _tutto questo_ in due giorni?»  
«Passione e quasi tre giorni di assoluta sobrietà,» rispose, come se stesse dicendo una battuta, e prima che Enjolras potesse rimproverarlo – Grantaire era certo che qualunque cosa lui dicesse fosse per Enjolras un buon pretesto per arrabbiarsi con lui – aggiunse: «E gli Elfi mi hanno dato una mano.»  
Enjolras corrugò le sopracciglia. «Hai _ordinato_ agli Elfi di aiutarti?»  
«Ti prego trattieni ancora un po’ la tua rabbia e lasciami finire,» disse Grantaire in un tono che oscillava tra il preoccupato e l’ironico. «Ti pare che io sia forse tipo da dare ordini a qualcuno? Andiamo mi conosci: agli Elfi sono simpatico e quando mi ricordo di indossare una delle tue belle spille per la loro liberazione mi adorano a tal punto che sono _loro_ ad offrirsi volontari per dare una mano.»  
Enjolras piegò le belle labbra in una smorfia severa. «Non approvo che usi le _nostre_ spille per compiacere gli Elfi e indurli a fare quello che vuoi tu, ma devo dartene credito: questa mappa è incredibile. Ma non potevi aspettare domani mattina per mostrarmela?»  
«Credi che ti abbia buttato giù dal letto solo per mostrarti una mappa? No mio, caro, è un posto che voglio farti vedere.»  
«Un posto che non poteva aspettare domani?»  
«Hai perfettamente ragione a lamentarti, ma vuoi mettere l’ebbrezza di infrangere le regole? Rischiare di essere presi?»  
«Sei impossibile,» disse Enjolras.  
«Me lo dicono spesso,» gli rispose Grantaire ridendo, e mentre con una mano teneva la mappa e la bacchetta perché lo guidassero nel buio dei corridoi della scuola, l’altra stringeva quella di Enjolras che lo seguì fino al settimo piano, nascondendosi dietro statue o in aule tetre per non essere sorpresi dai professori che facevano la ronda per assicurarsi che nessun studente fosse in giro.  
Si fermarono solo quando arrivarono di fronte all’arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo che, come i troll che lo bastonavano in continuazione, ora dormiva russando della grossa, e prima che Enjolras potesse chiedere come mai fossero lì Grantaire gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalle e gli disse: «Amico mio, stai guardando dalla parte sbagliata. Girati.»  
Enjolras era confuso: dalla parte opposta non vi era che parete, eppure quando si voltò rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere che c’era, infatti, una porta.  
«Non ho mai visto quella porta, ne sono sicuro»  
«E fai bene ad esserlo, perché non c’era alcuna porta. Almeno fino a che non l’ho fatta comparire io.»  
« _Tu_?»  
«Io, ma ammetto di essere stato aiutato. Ora, se non ti dispiace, rimanderei a dopo le spiegazioni e passerei all’azione: il nostro amico Fauchelevent sta proprio venendo da questa parte.»  
«E perché non l’hai detto prima!» Lo rimproverò Enjolras e subito i due corsero oltre la porta evocata da Grantaire che scomparì alla vista non appena se la chiusero alle spalle.  
La stanza in cui si ritrovarono era enorme e illuminata dalla luce di centinaia di candele che lievitavano sotto l’alto soffitto e davanti gli occhi increduli di Enjolras vi erano sedie, panche, poltrone e divanetti, per non parlare dei tavoli rotondi sui quali vi erano appoggiati fogli di pergamena e boccette d’inchiostro, e di quelli più lunghi, contro le pareti, sui quali vi erano piatti colmi di ogni possibile stuzzichino e bottiglie piene di succo di zucca – e in alcune forse anche qualcosa di più forte.  
«Perfetto,» riuscì a dire Enjolras e voltandosi verso Grantaire con gli occhi spalancati aggiunse: «come hai fatto a trovare un posto come questo?»  
«Non l’ho trovato, non proprio, me ne hanno parlato una volta alcuni Elfi – credevo di essermelo sognato, visto che ero molto ubriaco quello sera – ma dato che ormai il dubbio era stato piantato sono andato a prendere qualcuno dei libri proibiti per fare un po’ di ricerca e alla fine eccomi qui: sul libro diceva che si chiama Stanza delle Necessità e credimi, in questo posto può comparire davvero _ogni_ cosa, e benché io preferirei usarlo come ritrovo per incontri più _piacevoli_ , se capisci cosa intendo – ma probabilmente no, lascia stare – ho immaginato che potesse ritornati utile, almeno per non finire in punizione ogni volta che vuoi tenere un comizio in Sala—»  
Non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Enjolras lo afferrò per i lembi del mantello e in un impeto di passione lo baciò, costringendo Grantaire a starsene in punta di piedi, e quando si staccò dall’altro Grantaire si sarebbe aspettato che ciò che aveva appena fatto si tramutasse in un rossore virginale che dal collo arrivava fino alla punta delle orecchie, invece quello che vide fu il bagliore deciso così tipico degli occhi di Enjolras e non riuscì a dire nulla se non: «Non c’è di che.»


End file.
